


Acceptance

by tonystark (sneaks)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Parent Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts Feels, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/tonystark
Summary: Pepper Potts' journey to acceptance.





	Acceptance

The day of his funeral was traumatic. The word traumatic itself might even be an understatement. The somber nature hung heavy in the air, looming low over everyone’s heads as they watched the small memorial float across the glistening blue water. And there Pepper Potts stood, somehow keeping her composure. She stood, one arm around her daughter, watching the only piece of Tony she had left drift away. She felt as if she lost a part of herself that day. She would move on some day, everyone told her, and Pepper never really knew if they were serious. How could someone move on from something like that? The love of your life, sacrificing himself to save the entire world? Pepper was certain no one else knew how she was truly feeling. None of them knew the severity, the absolute destruction of her heart and soul that came with Tony’s passing. No one would ever understand, and Pepper accepted that.

The memories of him kept her company at night when she lied awake, staring at the ceiling lifelessly, hoping for some sign, any kind of solace she could cling on to for dear life. Pepper felt like she was losing her mind. Whenever she somehow could get any sleep, it was always interrupted abruptly by nightmares, that brought her right back to the nightmarish reality she now lived in. The memories quickly became bittersweet and the longer she stirred, they dipped further and further into the ‘bitter’ category.

The only thing that kept her going was the thought of Tony being so very proud of everything she had done and would continue to do. The endless amount of love that he gave to Pepper and Morgan helped to heal the growing cracks in her heart, decomposing it right from the center. The giant hole in the middle was still everpresent, yet the smaller cracks seemed to heal easier when she thought about all the good he did for the world.

Sometimes, she’d see him in Morgan. In her mannerisms, her smile, her knack for technology, her curiosity, her desire to make the world a better place. And she’d hold Morgan close, holding back tears, pressing loving kisses all over her beautiful daughter, never wanted to release. But when she began to squirm, which was inescapable, Pepper would relinquish her daughter and rise to her feet, hoping they would still hold her. She’d wipe her tears away, stand a little taller and smile. Because she knew that’s what Tony would want.

And in the end, she still had a piece of him with her, in the beautiful daughter they both loved to the ends of the galaxy and back.


End file.
